solo una chica mas
by Miss Murder' Smile
Summary: shikamaru se da cuenta de que temari es simplemente distinta a las demas chicas....Shikatema


Sólo es una chica más…

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (bueno, en mis sueños sí)

"¿Joder, cómo fue que me pasó esto?. Se supone que es una chica más, no entiendo por qué me dejé llevar" pensaba el Nara mientras veía a una chica echada en su cama, que yacía desnuda, tapada con una fina sábana, por lo que él se ruborizaba al recordar la noche anterior...

Temari estaba en Konoha, mandada por su hermano el Kage de Suna, para unir más los lazos que tenía con la Aldea de la Hoja, pero lo que menos se esperaba era que le mandaran a ayudar al chico más vago que podía haber en la aldea.

– Pero miren quien está aquí, mirando las nubes como siempre – dijo la chica

Shikamaru dio un salto al oír esa voz, él la conocía bastante bien aunque sólo la vio un par de veces.

– Hola, ¿qué haces acá?– preguntó

– Pues, Gaara me mandó para unir más a las naciones – dijo la rubia

– Ah, seguramente Tsunade quiere que me ayudes con algún trabajo – habló fastidiado

– La verdad sí, pero prefiero quedarme aquí viendo las nubes contigo – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

El Nara se quedó plasmado al ver lo que hizo, sinceramente no se esperaba esa reacción; pensó que ella se iba a ir a comprar con Sakura, que se habían vuelto más amigas, pero decidió quedarse con él, bueno, eso no le afectaba, todo lo contrario le agradaba su compañía. Tenía que aceptarlo, ella le caía mejor que cualquier otra kunoichi.

Durante las siguientes semanas, ellos se reunían siempre; Temari sólo ayudaba a Shikamaru en lo que él hacía, pero cuando tenían tiempo libre se iban a conversar.

Todos los días eran iguales, excepto una noche en que pasó algo un poco inusual; ya era de noche y los dos estaban conversando en su casa, ella tenía que ir para ordenar unos papeles para el día siguiente, pero Shikamaru notó que esa noche estaba tan bonita que no la podía mirar de frente sin quedarse boquiabierto, sin darse cuenta él había acercado su cara para darle un beso, al cual ella correspondió inmediatamente. Ese beso que comenzó imprevisto terminó convirtiéndose en algo mas grande y después de poco tiempo terminaron en la cama.

Le encantaba estar con ella, pero no sabía qué hacer después de eso; nunca había estado con nadie, ninguna mujer le había interesado, no hasta ahora y para lo peor, era la hermana del Kazekage. Sabía que si pasaba algo lo podían matar. "tsk, que problemático se ha vuelto todo esto" dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

– ¿Dijiste algo Shika?– preguntó algo dormida.

– No, nada, sigue durmiendo mi amor – le dijo.

Sin más que hacer, se levantó muy cuidadosamente para irse a bañar. Necesitaba pensar que hacer, estaba confundido, pero sentía que la amaba de verdad, como a ninguna otra más. Al parecer lo había decidido; seguiría con ella a pesar que sus hermanos lo destrozaran.

"Este es un gran problema" pensaba al salir de la ducha. Se sorprendió al no encontrarla durmiendo, buscó por todos lados, en la sala, la cocina, pero nada. Salió a la calle angustiado por encontrarla.

– Shika, ya saliste de la ducha.– dijo calmada

– ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó alterado

– Pues quería comprar algo para desayunar – contestó extrañada – ¿pasa algo?.

– No, nada. Mejor vamos a desayunar – y le agarró de la mano

Temari se sorprendió, pero le agradó que hiciera eso. No le importaba que todos se quedaran viendo y es que nadie tenía la remota idea de que ellos estaban juntos.

– Oye, quisiera hablar con tus hermanos – dijo serio

– Bueno, ¿pero para qué? – preguntó curiosa

– Pues, quiero decirles sobre nuestra problemática relación.

– ¿¡Qué!? sabes que corres un gran riesgo; mis hermanos son bastante celosos, hasta Gaara, aunque parezca extraño – dijo casi gritando

– Sí, pero lo quiero hacer – insistió Shikamaru.

Temari sólo se dedicó a mirarlo y mostrarle una sonrisa. Estaba alegre por la decisión que había tomado el vago, pues jamás se esperó una reacción así de él. Ese mismo día, Temari habló con la Hokage, y ésta accedió para que Shikamaru fuera con ella a Suna.

Al día siguiente partieron en la mañana, se demoraron sólo dos días, pues Shikamaru quería llegar lo antes posible. Al llegar fueron recibidos por Kankuro y Matsuri. Temari se alegró de ver a su hermano y lo saludó con un fuerte abrazo,

No podía esperar para ver a Gaara, así que se dirigió de prisa a su oficina, entró, y también lo abrazó fuertemente.

– Cálmate, sólo han pasado unas semanas – dijo sin expresión alguna

– No digas eso, cualquiera creería que no me has extrañado – dijo la hermana mayor

Mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, al momento llegó Matsuri trayendo a Shikamaru.

– Buenos días, Gaara-sama – dijo el Nara.

– Buenos días, Nara Shikamaru – respondió el Kage.

– Disculpe, deseo hablar con usted y con Kankuro – continuó el vago.

– Muy bien, Temari y Matsuri, por favor espérenos afuera – ordenó el Sabaku no.

– Díganos de que se trata – dijo Gaara

–Pues – habló con algo de miedo –, quiero decirle que estoy saliendo con Temari.

Aunque no lo notó, Gaara se sorprendió bastante al igual que Kankuro; no les había pasado por su cabeza que eso era lo que les quería decir, pero no estaban molestos, todo lo contrario, sabían que él era un bueno chico, que era bueno para su hermana, pero era su deber como hermanos advertirle.

– No es necesario que lo diga, pero sabes que si le haces algo a Temari tendrás muchos problemas – dijo Gaara totalmente tranquilo.

– Exacto, no es necesario decir que te partiremos los huesos – añadió Kankuro algo tenso – No es necesario que llore, si simplemente se pone triste, te perseguimos hasta el infierno.

Temari entró a la oficina de su menor hermano y los abrazó a los dos, agradeciéndoles por su preocupación hacia, pero que Shikamaru era el chico para ella y que podían estar tranquilos.

De pronto sintió que su cabeza le giraba, sintió que se iba a desmayar, lo último que llegó a ver fue a sus hermanos preguntándole que le pasaba. Después de unas cuantas horas Temari se despertó en un cuarto de hospital, no sabía que pasaba a las justas, reconocía que estaba en un hospital. Pero había una persona que estaba a su costado.

– ¿Estas bien? – preguntó.

– Sí, ¿qué pasó? – habló la chica.

– Pues, estabas abrazando a tus hermanos y te desmayaste – dijo el Nara

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la conversación, era Gaara acompañado de Kankuro, estaban algo nerviosos y con ganas de matar a Shikamaru.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Temari tiene algo? – preguntó

– Sí, pero no es exactamente un algo – dijo Gaara.

– Sí no cargas con la responsabilidad, te mueres – amenazó el marionetista.

– Hablen, ¿a qué se refieren? – dijo Temari.

– Pues, estas embarazada – contestó Gaara.

Temari se miró con Shikamaru, no sabían que hacer o decir, estaban muy impactados con la noticia. "¿Acaso dijo embarazada? Pero no es posible, sólo lo hicimos una vez" pensó el Nara. Definitivamente iba a querer a su hijo pero no sabía como reaccionar.

– ¿Y ahora qué hago? – dijo preocupada.

– No te preocupes, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien – le apoyó Shikamaru

– Vamos, que todos te ayudaremos a cuidar a nuestro sobrino ¿verdad Gaara? – la alentó Kankuro.

– Sí, Kankuro tiene razón – dijo el pelirrojo

Poco a poco, Temari se alegró y empezó a perder el miedo al igual que Shikamaru, se miraron y sonrieron; les encantaría tener a ese hijo. Sabía que siempre contaría con Shikamaru y que no la defraudaría, él iba a ser un gran padre.

Shikamaru sólo pensó "ella no es una chica más, es la madre de mi primer hijo, y no desearía a nadie más".

Fin.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este es mi primer ShikaTema, y si me va bien con este pues espero seguir haciendo más.


End file.
